


Postcards

by switchingplaces



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchingplaces/pseuds/switchingplaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Stiles makes Derek send him postcards when he leaves Beacon Hill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Postcards

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in years, and my first one ever for Teen Wolf, so bear with me ;)  
> Also, I know a lot of people in this fandom use John as a name for the Sheriff and I think it suits him.

The first postcard that had arrived had been a picture of the Statue of Freedom. It had been addressed to Stiles, but John's curiosity had gotten the better of him. Stiles never received any postcards and the Sheriff was pretty sure Scott was still in Beacon Hill.

On the back it had said

 _As promised. -_ _DH_

The only DH the Sheriff knew was the infamous Derek Hale, alleged murderer and werewolf.

It was really about time the Sheriff knew about the whole werewolf-thing. It had driven him mad that he couldn't figure out why there was so much weird stuff happening in Beacon Hill and when Stiles, and Melissa McCall in the root cellar, had explained about the situation, everything had fallen into place. Everything made sense now, well, sort of. If the whole werewolves-being-real would ever really make sense.

He knew that Derek had left town recently, after everything that happened with the alpha pack and the darach. Stiles had been complaining about how Derek had left them to do the dirty jobs and that he'd better come back soon.

It was funny how things had turned out between his son and Derek. Stiles would never admit it, but somewhere along the line, they had become friends. Friends that send each other postcards, apparently.

He didn't ask Stiles about it. He had just laid the postcard on table and when he came back from work in the evening, Stiles had pinned it to the fridge.

***

The second time they had received a postcard, Stiles had been the one to find it himself. It was right there on the fridge, next to the first one, when the Sheriff came into the kitchen one morning. Stiles was sitting at the kitchen table staring in the direction of the fridge.

Later, when Stiles was gone, John inspected it. This one had come from Washington and the back had said

                _We're in Washington D.C. You would like it here._ _\- DH_

We, that was Cora and him, John understood. He vaguely wondered whether Scott was getting similar postcards.

***

The following months they got more cards, from all over the country. Derek had been to Miami, New Orleans, Chicago, Detroit, Montreal. And with every card the Sheriff could see a little secret smile on his son's face.

Stiles had noticed him watching the postcards once and said "He needed to get out for a while," his voice a mix between a soft understanding and sadness. And John understood what he meant. Sometimes he felt his son needed to get out for a while, as well.

John never asked, but he suspected. His son never talked about Lydia Martin anymore. Sometimes when he came into the kitchen, Stiles would be standing in front of the fridge looking at the collection of postcards pinned to it, smiling and humming softly.

So he suspected.

***

The last card they had gotten had been from San Francisco. Derek was back in California. He wondered if that meant he was coming back home soon. He noticed how Stiles was getting even more jittery and talkative than normal, like he does when he gets nervous.

A few days later, on a rainy morning, the doorbell rang. John went to open it and wasn't really surprised when Derek Hale was standing on his front porch. The Sheriff nodded and yelled "Stiiiles" into the house.

Stiles came bolting down the stairs and halted abruptly when he saw Derek, his eyes widening, a smile spreading on his face. John decided he'd leave them to it.

When he looked around the corner several minutes later, he wasn't really surprised to see his son and Derek Hale kissing. He went back to the kitchen and drank his coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it;)  
> If you're on Tumblr, my username is allyyargents ;)


End file.
